Mr Right
by LilyBolt
Summary: In which Jess is concerned that she might be losing the man she loves, but life is full of surprises. . . Takes place pre-series, not long before the Pilot. A birthday gift for the phenomenal NerdAngel.
**WARNING: No real spoilers, since this is pre-series.**

 **Author's Note: This is a gift for my extremely phenomenal friend NerdAngel's birthday. NerdAngel, you once asked me "to do a one shot with Jessica in it. Alive, but your choice what it's about. I just really want to see your Jessica." Well, here goes! This takes place about one month before the Pilot. I hope you enjoy it! :D  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

 _You're being ridiculous,_ Jessica Moore chastised herself as she realized she was checking her cell phone for the hundredth time in the past hour, still hoping for a text message or a missed call from Rebecca.

It was foolish to put any stock in Becky's theory, she was aware of that... So why was she so anxious for her friend to contact her and prove correct what she already knew had to be the truth?

Sam Winchester was _not_ cheating on her.

Sam was Mr. Romantic, who had learned the hard way that she wasn't a fan of roses only after going all out and buying her a dozen of the crimson flowers for their first Valentine's Day together.

He was Mr. Sentimental, who still saved the ticket stub from the first movie date he had taken her on the previous year, keeping it tucked in one of the folds of his wallet.

He was Mr. Compassionate, who had stayed up late into the night with her despite having an 8am lecture the next morning, unashamedly allowing her to cry on his shoulder when she found out her childhood pet Pokey the cat had passed away.

Essentially he was Mr. Right, and Mr. Right would never cheat on his girl.

Right?

 _He_ wouldn't _do that, and I refuse to become the clichéd crazy paranoid stalker girlfriend who sees deceit where there isn't any,_ Jess vowed to herself. _  
_

Then again, there actually _had_ been some deceit, hadn't there?

He had definitely told her he couldn't go out for their usual dinner date last Friday night because he was going to be covering a late shift for a coworker at the coffee shop. Yet when Jess was walking to try the new Chinese take-out place on her own, she spotted him waiting for a bus that would take him downtown, clearly _not_ working late.

Jessica knew she should have told Sam outright that she had seen him that night. He probably had a good reason for having fibbed. Or at least he probably had only given a white lie to cover for wanting to go hang out with their friend Brady at a bar or something mild like that. After all, Friday nights were practically his only free evenings this quarter between his full time class schedule and his part time job... She had no reason to jump to the conclusion he was seeing someone else on the side when it was most likely he was simply trying to have some time for himself without hurting her feelings.

But before she had worked up the nerve to confront Sam about his dishonesty, she had instead confided in Rebecca about the incident…And Becky had immediately started theorizing about Sam sneaking off to visit a secret mistress in the night.

It was classic Becky to create drama from practically nothing. However, this time Jess had found it exceedingly difficult to completely ignore the possibilities her friend was concocting, especially when Sam canceled their Friday night plans a second time.

So when Rebecca had offered to tail him and see what he was really up to, Jess had agreed against her better judgement.

She regretted her choice as soon as Becky had left, of course.

How creepy was she being, sending a person to dog her boyfriend? It was unarguably an invasion of the man's privacy, and a betrayal of his trust at that.

But as awful as Jess felt for having allowed her friend to talk her into pulling such a stunt, she also couldn't deny that a large part of her would simply be _grateful_ if it turned out she really was overreacting.

This was the man she had chosen to move in with a couple months prior, and this was a man she could see a real future with. She deserved to know for sure that everything they had been building together wasn't going to come crashing down around her ears.

If that meant she had to behave a little crazy, then she supposed it was worth it.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Jess jumped slightly, startled. Standing from where she had been curled into the couch and nervously hugging a pillow, Jess crossed the living room of her apartment and checked the peep-hole in the door. It obviously wasn't going to be Sam, because he had a key to their place. To her surprise, it was Rebecca.

Jess dropped the pillow and threw open the door, a rush of anxiety pumping through her veins.

"Becky?" Jessica questioned, hyper aware that Rebecca wouldn't have come to the apartment if the results of her improvised detective work weren't serious.

Pushing past Jessica and striding into the center of the living room before turning back around, Rebecca finally spoke up, hesitantly saying, "I found out where he was going, and- Well I'm not sure how to put this, or even if I should-"

Jess felt like her heart was going to break clean through her ribs, it was pounding so aggressively at this point.

 _Holy crap. Becky was right. How could this happen? No. No!_

Panicked thoughts flickered through Jess's brain at lightning speed, and she could barely hold onto any one of them.

"You mean-" Jess interrupted in a shaky voice, but her friend cut her off.

"He's not cheating, Jess! God, I should've opened with that, shouldn't I? Sorry," Becky apologized quickly, reaching a hand out and placing it on Jess's shoulder in a gesture meant to reassure and calm her.

"Wait- What?" Jess inquired, blatantly confused. Her brain was still fighting to make sense of anything that was happening.

"He isn't cheating on you. I snuck onto that bus in a hoodie and I followed him downtown… He wasn't going there to cheat. He was-" Again, Rebecca hesitated. "I don't think I can say. It wouldn't be right," she added awkwardly.

Brain finally beginning to work at full capacity once more, Jess's worry rapidly replaced the fear and despair from moments prior. "Is he ok?!" she asked.

If Sam had lied because he was in trouble, or there was something going on with his health… Just last week Jess had watched some cruddy _Lifetime_ movie about a woman who lied to her husband about having cancer because she didn't want him to to be sad. What if Sam was hiding something like that to protect her? It was the kind of move he would pull...

 _Damnit Jess, this is why you know better than to watch that crap,_ she internally scolded herself for letting her thoughts get carried away again.

Taking a deep breath, Jess repeated her inquiry. "Becky, just tell me, is he ok?"

Becky smiled, something mischievous lurking in her features. "Yeah, Jess. He's fine. More than fine, he's- Look, you don't need to worry about anything, ok? Sam is good, and your relationship is great, and I'm sorry I ever got you freaking out and thinking anything was wrong. But I _really_ can't say anymore, alright?"

Rebecca held Jessica's gaze for a few seconds, and it was as if she was trying to silently convey some kind of important message.

All at once the revelation struck, and she knew what secret thing he must have been using his only freetime for, and why he wouldn't have told her.

"Oh my god!" Jess breathed out, shock and excitement warring for dominance within. "You mean he was shopping for-"

"Ah ah ah!" Rebecca waggled her finger in warning for Jess not to finish her sentence. "I mean he's _definitely_ not cheating, and that's all I can tell you," she asserted.

In that moment, Jessica honestly didn't care that she had misjudged the situation so severely.

So what if she had overreacted a little to Sam doing something behind her back?

It was only because she genuinely loved him and the thought of losing him had actually scared her, something that had never really happened to her before, considering she had never been particularly romantically attached to anyone before Sam.

But Sam was…different.

He was Mr. Right, and if he wanted her to be his Mrs. then she knew what her answer would be.

* * *

 **Secondary Author's Note: Thanks for reading! If you have a moment, please do leave feedback. It's always greatly appreciated! :)**

 **Special Note To NerdAngel: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! *insert me singing poorly here* lol I hope you enjoyed my attempt at writing Jess (though I can think of _someone_ I know who has a _much_ better handle on her as a character). ;) Most importantly, however, I sincerely hope you have a fantastic birthday, because you one hundred and ten percent deserve to! :D **


End file.
